


Destined

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [10]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina discuss the existence of destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. General season one spoilers. Written for prompt #411 'Destiny.'

“Cami” said Davina “do you believe in destiny?”

The two women were lying in bed, Davina curled up in the blonde’s arms.

“Why do you ask?”

“I was just thinking about how the elders said it was my destiny to die and be reborn during the harvest. So do you believe in destiny?”

“No” stated Cami after a moment. “After all the tragedies I’ve seen, I just can’t. I can’t believe it was destiny that left my brother and me orphans. I can’t believe that it was destiny that allowed Sean and my uncle to be cursed to die early deaths.”

“I see.”

“Davina?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you believe in destiny?”

“Yes. Because I believe that you and I were destined to be together.”


End file.
